


Parle Vous Imigrant?

by nothingbutsmut



Category: Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American Revolution, M/M, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Revolutionary Gays, Revolutionary War, Side Relationships - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, anna is still to lesbian for this, emotional threeway, gays, johnw a solde rthan alex and laf, ok, so is caleb, someone protect gigi, theywere smoll beans and john was olderr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutsmut/pseuds/nothingbutsmut
Summary: General George Washington is busy being in love with Benjamin Tallmadge, leaving two very disgruntled immigrants and one unimpressed Southerner with no one to pay attention to. Beside each other.In which Gilbert du Mortier, Alexander Hamilton, and John Laurens are in love, and still havn't figured that out, which causes great distress for one petit marquis.Starring: The Gay TrioDomestic Love BirdsTwo Aggressive BisexualsAnd Introducing: Socially Awkward Cupbearer





	

Lafayette and alex bc washington is ignoring them and that is not ok

 

“Major if I could speak with you?” General George Washington said calmly. 

“Of course your excellency.” Major Benjamin Tallmadge said and nodded his head as the other officers filed out. As the Major shifted closer to the General, his fingers brushed his wrist slightly. There was a moment of eye contact and a close lipped smile and then they were alone. 

“Do they think I’m stupid?” Colonel Alexander Hamilton raged later in French. The Marquis de Lafayette watched him with an unamused expression. “He showers him with affection like any lover would and he still think I can’t see?”

“We’re not the only two who speak French here, my sweet Hammy.” the Marquis said in a terse voice. 

“Gilbert, this is madness! You told me he rejected you, seemed uncomfortable after he led you on and now here he is doting on that little Major. This is cruel. He knows how I feel, calls me s-s-s-son,” he hissed the word with a retch and color came to Gilbert’s cheeks, “And turns you away-who could turn you away?” He demanded and Lafayette smiled sweetly leaning in and pressing a featherlight kiss to Hamilton’s lips. The Colonel went still, color rising in his freckled cheeks to rival the red curls on his head. 

“You are. Sitting their raging about our general when you could be kissing me.” Gilbert said and settled back on the bed. Alexander flushed. 

“It’s the middle of the day, and I know how you play your games. ONe kiss to a thousand to hands roving and suddenly we are missing our clothes and both hard enough to hurt and you’re begging me for something i cannot give and-” Gilbert whined, biting his lip, hand going to his crotch, clutching at himself. Alexander bit his lip and looked away. “NO. It’s the middle of the day, we could yet be summoned, Gilbert we-”

“Hammy, sweet Alexander, you would not so reject our Laurens, would you?” Gilbert purred and Alexander shot him a look. 

“That’s different.” Alexander quipped. Gilbert giggled. 

“Why is that?” he said. 

“I’m in love with J.” Alex said, color deepening in his cheeks. Gilbert giggled and propped himself up on his elbows. 

“And do you not love me?” he teased. 

“Don’t be silly.” Alex said and kissed his nose. Gilbert giggled and pulled him down, dragging the smaller man to straddle his lap and grinding their cocks together through their trousers, Alexander caved and ground down eagerly, hiding his face in Gilbert’s cheek. Gil moaned and moved faster, the two grinding against each other until Alexander suddenly whimpered and bit at the collar of Gilbert’s shirt, hips jerking as he came in his pants, staining the front darker. Gil groaned as he bucked up and Alex kept moving against him until the Marquis came with a muffled whimper. 

“Now we’re a mess and it’s clear what we did.” Alex gasped, hair a mess where Gilbert had gripped it. 

“Mmm, who is to say we did not spend into our own hands on our own. No one has any proof otherwise. And if I smile at the girl I hand my laundry to, she will not notice the stains, sweet Alexandre.” Lafayette purred, kissing Alexander’s cheek. He hummed and nuzzled at Gilbert’s jaw. 

“Clever prince.” Alex murmured and Gilbert chuckled. Once they had righted themselves and Alex had left to see to whatever he may, however, something occurred to Lafayette. 

_ Don’t be silly. _

That...wasn’t really an answer. Perhaps it was a lingual thing-but...they had spoken french the whole time, there was nothing for Lafayette to miss. Gilbert bit his lip and stared at the flap of the tent. Did his little lion love him? Or was he just fooling himself? Being silly to think Alex would love him when he had John. Gilbert swallowed. He was making something of nothing again, obviously. Alexander loved him. He was sure of it. 

Mostly. 

  
  



End file.
